El vacío
by DiannaRoss
Summary: No soy buena para los resúmenes, pero se me hizo interesante desde que leí la historia en inglés. Traducción de "The Emptiness" de Alesana, basada en el poema Annabel Lee de Edgar Allan Poe. Hay soundtrack para la historia pero no sé si lo quieran escuchar. Se encuentra dentro de la historia.
1. Empty Eyes Accuse A Face So Evil

_****_**N/T= Nota del traductor**

**N/T: La canción para el prólogo y capítulo uno es** _Curse Of The Virgin Canvas - Alesana_

* * *

_**Prólogo: Te entregué un cuchillo y mi corazón**_

El color de su rubor juvenil había desaparecido de ella al igual que la misma sangre de sus venas sobre el lecho en el que yacía. Una imagen insoportable para la vista, pero de alguna manera retorcida sólo parecía realzar su exquisita belleza, como un lirio en una tumba. Hoy es 16 de Abril de 1898. Yo soy una fotógrafa y dibujante que vive en una pequeña ciudad llamado Lima, la cual está situada aproximadamente a 72 millas al norte de Dayton y 78 millas al suroeste de Toledo en Ohio. Estoy aquí para contarles una historia. Una historia que torturará sus pensamientos de día y envenenará sus sueños de noche. Y aunque haré todo lo posible, no hay palabras que puedan ser escritas, ni trazos de pincel puestos sobre el lienzo que puedan describir el crudo y completo horror de la noche en la que Rachel murió. El vacío los perseguirá...

**_Capítulo Uno: Unos ojos vacíos acusan a un rostro tan malvado_**

Mis ojos se abren con el escozor de la luz del sol. Algo anda mal. No la clase de mal que sientes cuando recién despiertas de un mal sueño, sino algo verdaderamente malvado. Una sensación de pánico y desesperación corre por mis venas con una urgencia tal que salto de la cama sin tomar en cuenta la columna de la cama que mi cabeza inevitablemente golpeará. ¿Qué es ese olor? Tan desconocido. Lo único que reconozco en su almizcle es a Rachel, pero es como si algo tan profundamente pútrido estuviese encubriendo su tentador aroma. ¿Por qué estoy temblando? ¿Estoy equivocada con respecto al sueño? Tal vez esté atrapada en los últimos segundos de una pesadilla tan horrorosa que incluso mientras estoy de pie aquí despierta no puedo escapar de su garra. Un sorbo de agua y un momento para recobrarme deberían ayudarme a poner las cosas en su lugar. ¿Dónde estuve anoche? ¿Qué hice? Recuerdo la cena, las bebidas, las risas. Recuerdo hacer el amor con Rachel y las fotografías. Recuerdo dibujar. Sí, mi dibujo, mi última obra maestra. Oh, no puedo esperar para que mi dulce amor ponga sus ojos en mi mayor logro hasta la fecha. La va a complacer muchísimo. Debería despertarla, estoy demasiado emocionada para dejarla seguir durmiendo.

Me acerco para sacudir dulcemente a Rachel de su sueño y encuentro que mis manos están cubiertas de sangre. El olor, el temblor, el pánico. Contra mi voluntad, volteo mi mirada hacia la horrible escena que yace en la cama sólo a unas pulgadas de donde yo dormí. La dura realidad de lo que estoy viendo pasa sobre mí a medida que caigo sobre mis rodillas gritando, llorando, vomitando. Esto no puede estar pasando. Todavía estoy dormida, nunca desperté. Me arrastraré a la cama, envolveré mis brazos alrededor de mi dulce Rach, y por la mañana despertaré con la suave caricia de sus labios. Con toda la fuerza que encuentro me meto en la cama y me muevo lentamente junto a la mujer con quien he compartido los últimos siete años de mi vida. Fue en este preciso momento que noté la dolorosamente angelical belleza de sus ojos. Tan gentiles, tan indulgentes, y ahora en este aparentemente interminable instante, perfectamente quietos. Su piel, una vez exuberante y resplandeciente está ahora sumergida en una piscina carmesí.

No estoy completamente segura de qué atrajo mi atención hacia el espejo en la pared. No estoy diciendo que si no hubiera visto mi reflejo en esa fatídica mañana las cosas hubieran marchado diferentes al final. Todo lo que sé es que hasta el día en que muera no volveré a dormir otra vez. Mientras se revela el misterio detrás de las últimas horas de la vida de Rachel, el viejo, roto espejo que ha estado colgado en mi habitación desde que puedo recordar dejaba perfectamente clara una cosa. Yo, la Artista, había matado al único amor que conoceré en toda mi vida, Rachel.


	2. Sweaty Hands Will Fail To Lock The Door

**Canción para el capítulo dos:** _The Artist - Alesana_

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Manos sudorosas no podrán cerrar la puerta**

* * *

****Capítulo Dos: Manos sudorosas no podrán cerrar la puerta

Un espejo nunca miente. Ellos lo saben. Todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Es que no ves lo que ellos ven? Un espejo nunca miente. Yo veo lo que ellos ven. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Siempre me he sentido fascinada por el completo y definido poder que la mente humana posee por encima de lo que los ojos ven. En alguna parte en el desove de miles de sinapsis y posibilidades, el cerebro a veces descifra bastante improbable e incorrectamente lo que los ojos realmente han presenciado. Estos son los propios pensamientos a los que me aferro mientras me apoyo sobre el cuerpo de mi amada  
Rachel, recostada en una sanguinaria pesadilla.

[Pronto estarán aquí...]

Mis oídos se están abrazando a la esperanza. Juraría que ella me está contando secretos en el más débil de los susurros. Se me eriza la piel mientras me paseo por la habitación sólo para ser seguida por sus ojos inmóviles. Sabiendo que quedarme aquí, en la presencia de mi pecado, seguramente causaría que me vuelva loca, decido mover el cadáver. Resistiendo la urgencia por besar sus labios, indudablemente fríos como el hielo, envuelvo los restos cuidadosamente en las sábanas de la cama empapadas de sangre y la ato con cuerdas de varias longitudes que puedo encontrar.

[Pronto estarán aquí...]

Incluso mientras arrastro su cuerpo a través de los corredores de la casa y por la escalinata que lleva al sótano, todavía estoy en negación. Todo esto es una broma elaborada. Voy a volver a entrar en la habitación con los sonidos de risas y de felicidad. "¡Te atrapamos!", me van a gritar. Dios, este cuerpo es pesado, ¿Y dónde en este sucio sótano oscuro voy a almacenar un maldito cadáver? Creo que recuerdo haber visto un hacha allí abajo. Tal vez si el cuerpo fuese más pequeño podría meterlo debajo de los ladrillos sueltos del suelo.

[Pronto estarán aquí...]

Al borde de la histeria absoluta, corro de regreso al piso superior y aseguro la puerta, sellando para siempre a mi Rachel, mi querida Rach, en su último lugar de reposo. Con mi espalda contra el roble macizo de la antigua puerta, me deslizo hasta el suelo e intento recobrarme una vez más. Gritos apagados resuenan en los pasillos, sólo seguros de ser mi muerta amada regresando a la vida. Aullando mientras lucha contra los impedimentos que aprisionan su cuerpo, ella correrá por las escaleras y hacia mis brazos, bañándome con besos de perdón. Ya no puedo soportar este lugar de terror. Sin la certeza de hacia dónde voy, sólo tengo que estar segura de correr muy lejos de aquí. Después de todo, pronto estarán aquí.

* * *

**Bueno, es todo por hoy... o si al rato me dan ganas subo otro :3**


	3. ItWasYourPoisonKissThatTurned MeIntoThis

**Canción del capítulo: **_A Lunatic's Lament -_ Alesana

* * *

**Capítulo Tres: Fue tu beso venenoso lo que me convirtió en esto**

* * *

Mis pies no se pueden mover lo suficientemente rápido. No tengo idea de dónde estoy, sólo sé que he estado corriendo por tanto tiempo que apenas puedo respirar. El sudor está empapando mi cara y, mezclado con las lágrimas que no han cesado por lo que parecen ser horas, ya no puedo ver a más de unos cuantos pies frente a mí. Si tan sólo mi cuerpo dejara de convulsionarse, entonces tal vez mi mente sería capaz de descansar y descifrar cómo demonios pasó esto. ¿Por qué maté a Rachel? ¿Cómo podrían estas manos haber asesinado a lo único que he amado realmente en toda mi vida? Bueno, además de mi arte, mis dibujos. Nadie podrá alguna vez quitarme eso, ni siquiera yo misma. Ellos vivirán dentro de mí para siempre.

Supongo que tendría menos problemas en enfrentar la muerte de Rachel si no fuera por el hecho de que ha estado justo a mi lado durante la totalidad de mi carrera desde que abandoné la casa. ¿Su voz siempre ha sido tan monótona, distorsionada... muerta? Ésta no es la voz de un ángel con quien he compartido conversaciones, risas, y canciones por tantos años. Una hermosa voz por la que esperaba todos los días. Mientras deambulo por esa pesadilla, todo en lo que puedo pensar es en cómo desearía que simplemente cerrara la boca. ¿Por qué está aquí? Su insistencia me está comenzando a hacer creer que se merecía lo que le pasó. Seguro, ella era deslumbrante. Maravillosa, en realidad. Pero eso no significa que no tuviera defectos. Ninguno de ellos viene a mi mente en este momento, pero créanme que estaban allí.

Tal vez si sólo le digo lo que quiere escuchar, entonces me deje en paz. El único problema es que no estoy muy segura de que pueda vivir sin Rachel. Ella era el amor de mi vida. No he dormido sola en casi una década. ¿Qué pasa si intento quedarme dormida y sólo me recuesto ahí con los ojos mirando hacia el techo hasta que mi corazón deje de latir y me reúna con ella en la muerte? Rachel es la clase de belleza con la que te casas y quieres por el resto de tu vida, no la clase de memoria que entierras en el fondo de tu alma. O peor aún, de los ladrillos debajo del sótano de tu casa. Aún así, mientras más corro y pienso, pienso y corro, sólo puedo llegar a una conclusión: Ella lo pidió. Sus labios venenosos me besaron demasiadas veces y provocaron que me volviera loca. Sí, eso es. Una hora atrás, habría pensado que estaba loca por creer una teoría tan bizarra, pero ahora a la puesta de sol, con la suave lluvia golpeando mi ya saturado rostro, el aire rozando mis fosas nasales con cada respiración, y mis piernas adoloridas arrastrándome hacia lo que ahora veo que es un pueblo en el horizonte, estoy forzándome a creer esta única posible verdad.

Déjame en paz, Rachel.

Ya tuviste lo que te merecías. Si estás buscando paz, resolución, bien. Lo hice todo por ti, todo fue por ti. Tú eres la única chica con la que siempre he soñado. ¿Estás satisfecha?


	4. My Thirst For Blood Turns Me On

**Canción del capítulo:** _The Murderer - Alesana_

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Mi sed de sangre me excita**

* * *

La profundidad del alma de un hombre no se puede medir a manera de metros y brazas, sino que, en mi opinión, sólo es cuantificada por su proximidad al cielo y al infierno. Fue en un estado tal que me introduje más allá de la taberna del pueblo, rebosando a reventar con los sonidos de risas y un ebrio concierto de piano. Si tan sólo hubiera sido una noche diferente, un lugar diferente, o una clase diferente de mujer pasando por el umbral de aquel inocente bar, los eventos que tuvieron lugar en ese momento sin duda hubieran sido drásticamente diferentes. Sólo puedo imaginarme si alguien afuera de ese lugar tuvo algún indicio cuando esas exclamaciones de alegría se convirtieron en los gritos desesperados de los indefensos, suplicando por sus vidas.

Los picaportes de la puerta del bar se cierran detrás de mí mientras lucho por estabilizar mi respiración y camino casualmente hacia la barra. Mis ojos se mueven rápidamente de un patrón a otro intentando cerciorarse de si alguien me vio o no cerrar la puerta cuando entré. Parece ser que todos los lugareños que hay aquí esta noche se han estado divirtiendo bastante, dado los fuertes e indiscernibles parloteos que salen a tropezones de todas y cada una de las bocas en la habitación.

Ordeno un whiskey, pero simplemente paso mi dedo alrededor del borde de la copa mientras disfruto del diseño del lugar y consigo un recuento preciso de aquellos presentes. Ah sí, siete. Qué número tan afortunado, siete. Siempre me he preguntado por qué se considera que ese número trae la buena suerte. Tal vez sea algo que se ha traspasado de una religión a otra a través de los años, o puede ser que date incluso del calendario solar maya. Como sea, casi estallo en una carcajada al pensar en lo desafortunados que estos siete en particular son en esta noche especial. Con eso, me levanto de mi asiento y camino tranquilamente hacia el hombre que escogí para ser el primero. El primer paso hacia mi recuperación. El primer paso hacia mi ascensión definitiva. El primer paso que daré hacia mi búsqueda por reunirme con mi amada. Pero no mi primer asesinato. Oh, no. Esa distinción le pertenece a Rachel.

Puedo sentir mi piel hormigueando a medida que los ojos enrojecidos de esta pobre alma tratan de enfocar la figura que ahora está parada frente a él. El sinvergüenza parece estar a punto de abrir la boca y preguntarme qué hago ahí cuando de manera rápida y sin contemplaciones desenvaino mi navaja y le corto la garganta con tal ferocidad que él da una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados completos antes de caer al mal hecho piso de madera. Uno por uno los siete desafortunados caen. Su único crimen en este día fue tropezar en esta precisa taberna unos momentos antes de que yo llegara. ¿Realmente debería estar haciendo esto? Después de todo, estas personas no me han hecho nada para merecer este castigo. Oh, bien, dejaré que Dios repare el desorden. Además, tengo que acelerar esto y regresar a mi copa de whiskey. Rach, mi amor, parece que me estoy volviendo loco sin ti.

En retrospectiva me daré cuenta de que si nunca hubiera inclinado mi cabeza hacia atrás para beberme las últimas gotas de ese whiskey barato, nunca habría echado un vistazo al hombre que había visto todo mientras escapaba silenciosamente desde el balcón.

* * *

Gracias a los que comentaron el primer capítulo :3

Y a los que pusieron Favorito :3

Y a mi novia que comentó ayer. ¬¬' No lo hago solo por ti, lo hago porque... ¡Pues no sé!Te quiero Lumbreras ∞


	5. I Immerse Myself In Sick Reflection

**Canción:** _Hymn For The Shameless - Alesana_

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Me Sumerjo En Enferma Reflexión**

* * *

No estoy completamente segura de a quién vi en el balcón. De hecho, no tengo la más mínima idea, ni me importa. Al bajar de golpe mi copa, mi curiosidad se dirige hacia la mujer que veo en el reflejo del espejo que cuelga perezosamente detrás de la barra. Me pongo de pie con un salto y busco en la habitación, pero no la encuentro en ningún lado. Regreso a mi asiento, pero únicamente veo mi propio reflejo en el espejo. Me digo a mí misma que era mi imaginación, pero sé lo que vi. Ni siquiera pensaría dos veces en esa visión si no fuera por el impresionante parecido con mi Rachel. Pero eso es una locura, es imposible. Rachel está muerta. Disfruta el momento. Oh, las visiones dentro de mi cabeza. Oh, qué poco remordimiento tengo.

Una cosa de la que estoy más que segura es que nunca me había sentido más viva. Matar a Rachel, y a las siete patéticas almas aquí, esta noche, podrían ser las mejores decisiones que he hecho en toda mi vida. Me siento inquietantemente tranquila y llena de euforia al mismo tiempo. Temo que pueda estar perdiendo el contacto con la realidad, pero ¿Es eso completamente malo? Obviamente no estaba feliz antes de todo esto. ¿Por qué otra razón habría hecho todo esto? Lo que me recuerda que ni siquiera he tenido la necesidad de sacar mi cuaderno de dibujo, ni una vez desde que todo esto comenzó. Si no mal recuerdo, Rachel siempre me decía que ese cuaderno de dibujo sería mi fin, así que supongo que es algo bueno el que lo haya dejado atrás. Sí, todo está comenzando a tener sentido. Ahora veo más claramente. Esta experiencia me ha enseñado que no necesito depender de mi arte para definir lo que soy, mi propósito en la vida: Y seamos sinceros, esto es mucho más divertido.

Camino fuera del bar y hacia la luz del sol matutino. Debo haber estado ahí dentro más tiempo del que creí, porque según recuerdo estaba completamente oscuro cuando cerré la puerta varias horas antes. El aire está mucho más fresco ahora de lo que recuerdo que estuviera a mi llegada, pero entonces había estado corriendo por millas. Un comerciante local al otro lado de la calle me ofrece una sonrisa y un saludo cortés, el cual yo le regreso sin la mínima vacilación. Qué gracioso, me pregunto si se da cuenta de que le acaba de sonreír a una asesina a sangre fría. Desciendo las escaleras y me topo con una mujer joven que llevaba a una pequeña niña, su hija, supongo. La mujer me saluda, pero la niña mantiene su distancia, escondiéndose detrás de la pierna de su madre. Los niños son mucho más inteligentes de lo que la gente cree. Aún a plena luz del día estoy tentado a sacar mi navaja y causar estragos en el pueblo.

Lo único que me detiene es la maravillosa revelación de que absolutamente nadie cerca, a mi alrededor, tiene idea de lo que pasó anoche dentro de la taberna. Para ellos sólo soy una mujer pasando por el pueblo, tal vez buscando un desayuno, o quizá a un sastre para coser un dobladillo a mi falda, o a un herrero pera ayudarme con las herraduras debilitadas de mis caballos. Sea cual sea la razón de su ignorancia, la decepción sujeta mi psique más fuerte que mis ansias por matar de nuevo.

En el reflejo de la ventana enfrente de Mitchell's Diner de nuevo veo a la mujer del espejo. Por Dios, se parece a Rachel. ¿Podría ser? ¿Está viva? ¿Es esto un sueño después de todo? ¿Voy a despertar pronto y a encontrarme recostada a su lado? Ja, realmente he perdido la cabeza. Cierro los ojos y una vez más el placer me estrangula. Buenos días, pueblo. Mirad, que yo soy la voluntad de la Muerte, y estoy parada más cerca del borde de lo que debería.


	6. Her Somber Silhouette Dances For Me

**Canción: The Thespian - Alesana**

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Su sombría silueta baila para mí**

* * *

Si tan sólo pudiéramos enterrar los recuerdos de las personas a quienes amamos junto con los cuerpos que ponemos en la tierra. Una manera fría de verlo, lo sé; pero esto nos salvaría de contristar a quienes tratamos de olvidar. Sólo digo esto debido a las extraordinarias y misteriosas cosas que comenzaron a ocurrir desde que seguí alrededor del pueblo.

Veo a Rachel por todas partes; en las ventanas de esta tienda o aquella, en el mercado por un momento justo antes de que desaparezca de vista, en la calle Taylor justo antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina. Esto está desgastándome de una manera lenta pero segura, como las olas sobre la arena y no tengo una noción clara de cómo detenerlo. Las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido estimulantes, pero ya no puedo luchar contra el sentimiento de que las cosas no son como parecen. El hombre en el balcón, escabulléndose hacia la puerta trasera, como un criminal en una obra de Shakespeare; la mujer en el espejo, acosándome con su terrible mirada; y ahora el tormento de ver a la mujer que amo en cada esquina. ¿A quién engaño? ¿Por qué pensé que podría mentirme a través de esto? Nunca quise lastimar a Rachel, y desde luego no fue su culpa que lo hiciera. Esto no es lo que soy. No soy una asesina.

La incontrolable ansia de irme me llega mientras me aferro a la cama de la posada donde había decidido pasar la noche. Necesito correr muy lejos de aquí. Ante los ojos del pueblo, sólo soy una transeúnte local en necesidad de un día lejos de casa. Nadie me extrañará. Nadie me recordará. ¿Pero qué hay de la madre y su hija, quienes me habían visto salir del bar? El caballero que me había sonreído y agitado el brazo probablemente recuerde mi rostro. Atormentada por estos pensamientos, e invadida por un suave canto en el viento que suena demasiado similar a la sonora voz de mi difunta amada, decido que ya he tenido suficiente, me levanto rápidamente, y salgo hacia la noche corriendo a través de las calles y eventualmente hacia los campos.

Sin idea alguna en lo que se refiere a mi destino, me siento como si estuviera siendo arrastrada con una cadena por alguna fuerza invisible en el aire nocturno, y al mismo tiempo la lluvia empieza a caer sobre mí. Un relámpago ilumina el cielo nocturno revelando las colinas frente a mí, sobre las cuales yace la casa donde Rachel murió. Paralizada por el abrumador ataque de culpa fluyendo a través de mi cuerpo, caigo de rodillas y sollozo. ¿Qué he hecho? Clamo a los cielos e imploro por perdón, por instrucción. Mis plegarias son inmediatamente recibidas por la risa de una figura sombreada que se avecina ante mí. Como si estuviera soñando despierta indolentemente en un día de verano, el extraño se apoya en la puerta de mi casa, como si no tuviera preocupación alguna en el mundo. Veo al hombre que se burló de mi llanto quedarse perfectamente quieto, sin moverse una sola pulgada. A pesar de que sólo le di una ojeada anoche en la taberna, no tenía duda sobre la identidad del fantasma parado en mi entrada principal. La única pregunta que quedaba era: ¿Qué había traído al hombre del balcón de la taberna a mi remota casa en el bosque?

Con un pavoneo confiado que sólo magnificaba mi propio miedo y confusión, el hombre en mi pórtico, el hombre del balcón, comenzó a juguetear con algo en sus manos. Otro destello de los cielos reveló que estaba sosteniendo el mismo cuchillo que había visto la noche en la que Rachel murió. El arma que arrancó el alma de su cuerpo, la hoja que me había convencido de que había asesinado a mi amor y, en consecuencia, me orillo a ser la maniática en que me había convertido, estaba ahora a unas cuantas pulgadas de mi rostro, en las manos del mismo monstruo que lo había empuñado tan maliciosamente. Oh querida, mi dulce Rachel, dime que estoy perdonada. Di que todo ha terminado, dime que estoy bien.

Con otro destello de luz, El Actor desapareció.


	7. My Feet Are Slipping

**Canción del capítulo siete:** _Heavy Hangs The Albatross_

* * *

**Capítulo siete: Mis pies se resbala**

* * *

Él mató a mi Rachel, ahora sé eso mejor que nada. Debo averiguar por qué la mató, y por qué a mí me dejó vivir. Tal vez esto es un juego para él. Sea cual sea el caso, es hombre muerto. Debe pagar por lo que le ha hecho a mi amada, por lo que me ha hecho a mí. Sentarme aquí bajo la lluvia no resolverá nada. Debo ponerme de pie y recordar a la mujer que solía ser antes de que la pesadilla comenzara. No voy a descansar hasta encontrarlo.

El cielo nocturno se siente como si nunca hubiera estado más oscuro. Con la efímera esperanza de vengarme presionándome, intentaré recordarme y reanudar mi búsqueda. ¿Pero qué es lo que estoy buscando? ¿Realmente estoy buscando algo? ¿O simplemente me estoy hundiendo en la venganza para evadir la horrible verdad? He perdido lo único que me hacía sentir realmente viva. ¿Son responsables mis manos? ¿Lo son las de él? ¿Quién era él? ¿Quién era el demente que estaba parado ante mí esta noche? Juraría que he visto su rostro antes. Sé que he visto su rostro antes. Incluso si lo encontrara y lo matara, ¿Qué bien haría eso? Hacerlo no me traerá a mi Rachel de regreso. Matarlo no borrará lo que ha hecho ni la sacará de su tumba en el sótano. Una tumba que mis manos son responsables de crear. Solo hay una solución clara. Debo ir con ella. Debo reunirme con ella del otro lado.

Me toma una hora recorrer todo el camino de regreso al pueblo. Estar aquí de nuevo es como regresar a la escena de un crimen. El aire se siente pesado e incluso respirar parece difícil. Cada persona que pasa me llena de rabia. Tantas sonrisas, tanta felicidad. Demonios, en este punto me conformaría con la auto-complacencia sobre este enmarañado desastre en el que mi vida se ha convertido. Cada momento que viene y va es acompañado por la ansiedad de desenvainar mi navaja y asesinar al pueblo entero. Si voy a morir, ¿Por qué no tener algo de diversión durante mi camino de salida? El forense indudablemente tendrá las manos llenas esta noche cuando ya me haya ido, eso, por supuesto, si no se encuentra entre los muertos. Mi mano está ansiosa y reposando empuñada. Un hombre desprevenido está a mi alcance y casi puedo saborear la sensación de nuevo.

Estoy perdiendo enfoque. Debo recordar la mujer que era, no a la mujer en la que me he convertido. Debo recordar a Rachel, su toque, su sonrisa, su aliento. Debo enfocarme en ella y en el amor que compartimos en vida, y que podremos experimentar de nuevo en la muerte. Pero si realmente decido continuar con esto y terminar con mi vida, ¿Quién me recordará? ¿Alguien me recordará? Honestamente, ¿A quién le importa? Nada importa sin Rachel.

Me tambaleo agotada y vencida hacia un callejón cercano. Caigo de rodillas y miro hacia el cielo. Estoy lista. Sé que mi lugar no es aquí en la tierra sin ella, sino en el cielo, a su lado. El sudor cubre mi cara, y mis manos están temblando. ¿Podría alguien distraerme? No queda nadie que me tranquilice. ¿Puedo realmente salir de esto? Para bien, o incluso para mal, recuérdenme por siempre. Saco mi cuchillo de su funda y lentamente llevo la punta de la hoja hacia mi garganta. Justo cuando encuentro la fuerza para terminar con todo, la mujer del espejo aparece y todos los pensamientos de venganza, muerte y errores simplemente parecen desvanecerse por completo. Todo el tiempo tuve la razón. La mujer del espejo era mi Rachel.


	8. DeadGirls Don'tJustAppear OutOf Thin Air

**Nota: Ya sé muy pocas personas lo leen y casi a nadie le gusta, supongo que porque no hay interacción Rachel/Quinn, pero voy a terminar de traducir y subir los capítulos porque no soy de esas personas que si algo les da flojera o poca gente les presta atención dejan de hacer las cosas. Bueno. Fin.**

**Canción del capítulo ocho: The Lover - Alesana**

* * *

_Capítulo ocho: Las Chicas Muertas No Se Aparecen De La Nada_

* * *

La conmoción de ver a la mujer del espejo debe haber provocado que me desmayara, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en una cama desconocida, en una aún más desconocida casa. Los eventos que solo puedo asumir que pasaron ayer me han llevado cerca de la muerte. Mi cabeza palpita y abrir los ojos duele como nunca antes había dolido. Después de sacudirme las telarañas en mi cabeza me levanto de la cama y camino hacia el tocador, donde puedo ver que dejaron una nota para mí. La carta me invita a bajar las escaleras a una comida, y es en este punto que me doy cuenta de que no he comido en dos días.

Durante todo el recorrido en las escaleras mi mente imploraba que esta mujer fuera Rachel, pero en mi corazón sabía que no lo era. Arrodillada en ese callejón había comenzado a perder sangre y estaba casi tan alejada de un pensamiento racional como un hombre puede estar. Claramente estaba alucinando cuando vi a mi salvadora caminando hacia mí, y eso es exactamente lo que esta mujer misteriosa es, mi salvadora. No estaría viva en estos momentos si no hubiera sido por la benevolencia de esta extraña. Giro al fondo de las escaleras y por un segundo soy incapaz de moverme. La mujer parada en la cocina es la impactante imagen de mi fallecida amada. Podría quedarme parada y contemplarla por horas, para, al final seguir convencida de que la mujer del espejo era mi Rachel, pero aun así mi corazón sabía la verdad. Esta mujer solo podría ser un ángel enviado desde el cielo para salvar mi vida, para hacerme notar que hay razones para seguir viviendo.

Nos sentamos en completo silencio mientras yo como los alimentos que ella ha preparado tan amablemente para mí. Luego, finalmente hablo y le pregunto si le gustaría dar un paseo. Ella no dice nada, simplemente mueve la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Aunque ella permanece quieta, puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Ella me mira de la misma forma en la que yo miraría a Rachel, con completo amor y adoración. Nuestro paseo parece durar horas. Ella escucha mientras yo le explico cómo fue que terminé en ese callejón con un cuchillo en mi garganta. En ningún momento me hace sentir equivocada, o malvada, simplemente escucha. Me pregunta si creo en el amor a primera vista, y yo le digo que supe, desde el primer momento que posé mis ojos sobre Rachel, que la amaría por siempre.

Pasamos la velada cerca de la chimenea, compartiendo historias de nuestro pasado, nuestros miedos, nuestras expectativas. Estar con ella me hace olvidar por completo la pesadilla en la que mi vida se ha convertido. Tal vez esto es exactamente lo que necesito; alguien que llene el vacío que la pérdida de Rachel dejó dentro de mí. Ya no puedo resistir las ansias y me inclino hacia adelante para besar a la mujer del espejo, pero ella ya no está ahí y caigo al suelo. Me toma un momento darme cuenta de que de lo que ha pasado, en dónde estoy. Me arrastro para ponerme de pie y me doy cuenta de que aún estoy en el callejón en donde la mujer del espejo me había encontrado, de rodillas, a un paso de la muerte. Fue todo un sueño, una ilusión. La mujer que me ayudó a recuperar mi salud había sido Rachel después de todo, pero ella existía en el único lugar donde la volveré a ver.


	9. It's HappeningAgain, It's HappeningAgain

**Canción del capítulo nueve: In Her Tomb By The Sounding Sea - Alesana**

* * *

****Capítulo nueve: Está pasando de nuevo, está pasando de nuevo

Al dar vuelta en la esquina hacia la calle, veo una vez más a Rachel en el reflejo de una ventana en frente de una carnicería local. Ha venido a despedirse, es hora de despedirse. A diferencia del espejo en el bar, esta vez Rachel sonríe. Yo me quedo ahí parada en medio de la calle, con los ojos fijos en los una vez tan hermosos ojos de mi amada. Me quedo ahí justo el tiempo suficiente para ver a su sonrisa desvanecerse, a la cuchilla pasar lentamente por su cuello, a su cuerpo caer al suelo, y al Actor revelarse mientras se queda ahí riéndose sobre su cuerpo sin vida. Una vez más, mi Rachel se ha ido, asesinada por las manos de un demente.

Deambulo por las calles de ese pueblo por días y días en busca de mi tercer encuentro con el Actor. Me sentaría y miraría hacia cualquier reflejo que encontrara esperando algún otro vistazo de mi Rachel. Él había, de alguna manera, logrado quitármela de nuevo. Sé que parece imposible, pero se la llevó de mi mente. Mis recuerdos de ella están desapareciendo lentamente uno por uno. Sé que ella existió, y sé que era sorprendentemente hermosa, gentil, devota y talentosa, pero ya no puedo recordar exactamente cómo lucía. Es como si él hubiese borrado una parte de mi memoria ese día cuando dejé el callejón y miré hacia la ventana de esa tienda.

A medida que mi mente empieza a concentrarse, me doy cuenta de algo muy peculiar. He estado recorriendo este pueblo por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo y todavía ni una sola persona me ha acusado de nada. Nadie me ha dado ni siquiera una mala mirada. ¿Es posible que los cuerpos nunca fueran descubiertos? ¿Puede ser que los cuerpos que torturé y mutilé en un insondable ataque de rabia se hubieran, de alguna manera, levantado y caminar hacia la puerta, de regreso hacia los brazos de sus seres queridos? Decido volver sobre mis pasos hacia la abandonada taberna, el sitio de mi macabra obra maestra. Llego poco después y al entrar veo solo un problema: El pub está como de costumbre. Hay gente riendo, bebiendo, celebrando, ahogando sus penas de cada día. Asesiné a siete personas en este bar y todo está como si nada hubiese pasado. Sintiéndome confundida, vencida, tomo un trago de whiskey y llego a la conclusión de que debería reunir el valor para regresar a casa. Es hora de perdonarme a mí misma por lo que he hecho y lo que he dejado que pasara.

Lo que ocurrió después de esto solo lo podría describir como una auténtica pesadilla, la más absoluta materialización de todos mis miedos. Rachel ha regresado al espejo de la barra, pero ahora solo es una imagen distorsionada, pobremente organizada en mi mente. Me mira con absoluta aversión, sus ojos se abren totalmente con abyecto horror. La habitación se congela mientras ella susurra las palabras: "Tú lo dejaste matarme". Voltea su cabeza hacia atrás revelando una cicatriz abierta, hecha por un cuchillo, mientras la sangre hace espuma desde la burbujeante herida donde su cuello de porcelana había una vez estado. Su cuerpo mutilado se deshace en un cúmulo sobre el suelo de un ahora manchado santuario.

Todo se ha vuelto tan claro, no estoy destinada a tener paz nunca. ¿Qué trajo a este loco a nuestras vidas? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado esta bestia vigilándonos antes de reclamar su presa? ¿Cómo había llegado a perfeccionar el arte del odio? ¿Cómo sabía exactamente cómo lastimarme tan profundamente que las heridas estaban aparentemente muy lejos de mejorar? ¿Cómo había conseguido encontrar una manera de alterar mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos? A pesar de su aparente habilidad para permanecer un paso adelante, hay una cosa de la que no se da cuenta: Cometió un error crucial. Subestimó la maldad que ha creado dentro de mí. Lo perseguiré con el impío poder que él, por sí mismo, ha imbuido en mi interior. Poniéndome mi abrigo, salgo hacia la noche con un solo propósito; matar al hombre que mató a Rachel.


	10. You Have No Clue what She Is Capable Of

**Canción del capítulo diez [Y mi favorita]: To Be Scared By An Owl - Alesana**

* * *

****_Capítulo diez: No tienes idea de lo que ella es capaz_

* * *

El concepto del tiempo es una de las cosas más curiosas que el hombre ha inventado alguna vez, porque, ¿Qué es un segundo para la Tierra? Nosotros lo medimos a manera de minutos y años, vidas y generaciones, siglos y milenios, pero, ¿Cómo calculas la duración del día en el que sabes que vas a morir? Sobre esto y mucho más reflexiono mientras ando al acecho por los muchos callejones olvidados de la ciudad, siempre vigilante y buscando al hombre que parecía haber nacido de la obscuridad misma. Había pasado el día razonando las áreas que era más probable que habitara, sumergiéndome en las profundidades de la mente de un asesino capaz de horrores impensables.

Después de una gran jornada de esfuerzos sin resultados, el sol comienza a menguar a cada paso, junto con mis esperanzas de encontrar al hombre al que he llamado El Actor. Un callejón sin salida lleva a otro en una monótona cadena que lenta pero seguramente me agota y amenaza con extinguir la latente ira que me mantiene en búsqueda de la venganza. La noche cae y la desolación de mi cacería está a minutos de sujetarse por completo a mi alma cuando veo una sombra al otro lado del callejón, ante mí. No la habría notado de no ser por la remota pero orgullosa luz de linterna reflejándose en la hoja expuesta de su arma; el cuchillo que me acechará por siempre. Seguramente estaba afuera para apagar su sed de sangre una vez más esta noche, sin embargo, ya se sabía que el cazador se había convertido en la presa.

Avanzo a través del laberinto de piedra tras él con precaución y resolución, sabiendo muy bien que perder el elemento de la sorpresa significaría conocer mi perdición. El hedor a sangre sobre él era tan repugnante que provocó que se me revolviera el estómago, pero aun así me acercaba más y más. No fui criada en el bosque solo para ser asustada por un búho. Nos estrellamos como bestias salvajes atrapadas en el frenesí de un combate a muerte, danzando con la muerte misma. Un dolor agudo y ardiente recorre mi espalda cuando pierdo mi paso, pero claramente él no lo pierde. Querido Dios, ¿Qué he hecho? Trato de reunir la fuerza para levantarme antes de que termine conmigo, pero mis extremidades se sienten muy pesadas, e inmediatamente después, paralizadas. Pronto, la obscuridad sofocante comienza a dar lugar a un brillo nebuloso en mis ojos. Mis pensamientos son un desorden enmarañado incapaz de darle algún sentido a algo.

De repente, una voz resuena en la noche, la suave y tranquilizadora voz de una mujer con una lengua de miel. Nunca, ni por un segundo dudé sobre la propietaria de una voz tan angelical; se trataba de la de mi amada Rachel. "¿Cariño? ¿Querida?" Susurra. "Date la vuelta. Soy yo. Sigue mi voz. Todo va a estar bien, mi amor. Todo va a estar bien. Ya todo ha terminado." El sonido de su voz despierta a mi mente una última vez. Permanezco viva lo suficiente para encontrar que estoy parada en mi habitación, mirando hacia el mismo espejo que me había llevado a creer que había matado a mi amada. Todo estaba igual a como había estado aquella noche en la que Rachel murió, con una pequeña excepción: Rachel no yacía sin vida en la cama. El espejo me había revelado su más profundo secreto. Ahí estaba ella, mi dulce Rachel, cubierta de sangre parada detrás de mí, retorciendo la cuchilla que había hundido en mi costado. Le había prometido el mundo y la decepcioné. La oscuridad regresa y no volveré a ver este mundo otra vez.


	11. Epilogue: And Now The Dream Is Over

**Canción del epílogo: Annabel - Alesana**

* * *

Epílogo: Y ahora el sueño ha terminado

Mi nombre es Rachel y estoy aquí para contarles la historia del día en el que maté a una demente.

No hay nada más aterrador que ver a la mujer que amas intentar matarse. La excepción es ver a la mujer que solías amar convertirse en una total y completa lunática.

Los dibujos siempre fueron extraños. A veces me costaba trabajo entender cómo una mujer tan aparentemente dulce, y amorosa, y atenta, podía siquiera concebir las imágenes que estaban rayadas sobre el papel de ese libro olvidado de Dios.  
Ocasionalmente, la encontraba sentada sola en una esquina, lápiz y papel en mano, hablando consigo misma. No en una manera motivacional, o contemplativa, sino que sonaba como si de verdad estuviera teniendo una conversación. Yo estaba muy asustada para interrumpirla, y si alguna vez mencionaba lo que había presenciado, ella se encogía de hombros y decía que debía estar equivocada, confundida sobre lo que había visto. Podía ver que su sentido de la realidad lentamente desaparecía.

La mujer que yo amaba ya no estaba presente en sus ojos. Ya no podía sentir el amor que una vez ella tuvo para mí en su corazón. Y cuando hablábamos, era como si fuese una completa extraña. Murmuraba cosas completamente sin sentido acerca de siete personas en una taberna, un hermoso ángel salvando su vida, y algún hombre llamado El Actor arruinándolo todo. Mientras más distante e incoherente se volvía, más atención prestaba yo a sus dibujos. Se estaban volviendo cada vez más violentos y perturbadores. En la noche del 16 de abril, después de que se quedara dormida, decidí llevar su libro de dibujo hacia el estudio y buscar cualquier signo que me indicara por qué su comportamiento se había vuelto tan peculiar. Mi descubrimiento me paralizó del miedo.

Yo no maté a mi amada. La mujer que amaba, con la que compartí mi vida, con la que reí, con la que lloré, se había ido hace mucho. Yo no la maté. Ella misma lo hizo. Ella se mató cuando permitió a la demente dentro de su cabeza tomar el control. Pasé años mirando en silencio mientras su enfermedad se vertía en las páginas de ese maldito libro. ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Hay algo que pudiera haber hecho para prevenir este declive hacia la locura? Al final, ¿Debería culparla a ella o culparme a mí? ¿Ella alguna vez pensó que los dibujos tomarían el control por completo? ¿Lo hice yo? No, la mujer parada, con la mirada perdida hacia el espejo en frente de mí no es mi amada. Me despedí de ella hace cerca de un año. Si es que ella todavía existe en algún lugar dentro de esta mente demencial, estaré condenada si logro encontrarla. La hija de puta parada aquí es la mujer que mató a mi amada y robó todo lo que amo. Ella es la desquiciada bastarda que encontró refugio en la mente de una artista y escapó de la página. El cuchillo que esta criatura había pensado que me mataría le había fallado. El cuchillo que ahora sostengo en mi mano.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a los que leyeron, comentaron y pusieron en follow y favoritos. Gracias. Y Fin. :3**


End file.
